Reassurance From Your Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Eclipse teleports to the Tickle Realm and gets spooked by King Lauhin, can Jocu and his brothers help the little one to see she's safe? Done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen. :)


**EmeraldMoonGreen, who owns Eclipse, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Transformers Prime belongs to Hasbro. Mythology belongs to its respective owners. King Lauhin, the Nitians, Jocu, Jape, Jest, Jovi, Blithe, Vivo, and Amio belong to guestsurprise. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Reassurance From Your Friends**

Eclipse sighed as she walked around the base in her robot form. Her family was out either scouting or getting Energon and Ratchet had decided that the little one was old enough to be by herself for a couple hours, but gently reminded her of the rules. She had promised to obey the rules while they were out.

But now she was feeling lonely and wanted someone to play with. Her mind drifted to Jocu and she remembered he could teleport like her. An excited smile lit up her face and she close her eyes, concentrating on Jocu while getting ready to teleport, hoping that if she concentrated hard enough, she'd teleport to where he was.

She then jumped, teleporting successfully, but then stopped as she opened her eyes and found herself in a strange looking hallway outside a pair of large doors. Curious, she transformed into her dragon form and carefully creeped inside the room past the doors, using her stealth that her uncles and father had taught her. She then saw someone move away from a large chair and she thought it was Jocu. Grinning, she snuck up behind him before gathering herself into a crouch and tackling the person. "Kitty!" She cried out joyfully as she remembered how Jocu and his brother Vivo looked like cats in a way.

"WHAT ON EARTH?!" A deep voice exclaimed loudly.

It took Eclipse two seconds to realize the voice didn't belong to Jocu and it scared her badly, especially when she saw this creature was black with white hair. Now really afraid, she let out a loud, frightened scream and ran from the room as fast as she could, becoming a small blur as she didn't stop running until she happened to spot Jocu with his brothers up ahead. "Jocu!" She cried out, making him turn to her just as she literally body-slammed him, forcing him to catch her quickly as she clung to him, crying and sobbing harshly.

The red Tickle Monster blinked before recognizing the little one in his arms. "Eclipse?" He asked in surprise, wondering how she could have gotten there.

But the little one continued crying as she clung to him. "Jocu, don't let the bad monster hurt me!" She pleaded.

"Bad monster?" Jest asked in concern.

"She ran into our enemies?" Jovi asked, also concerned.

Vivo came up to Jocu, a worried look on his face. The others looked worried too. "What have those creeps done to her?" Blithe asked.

"Nothing good, for sure," Jape said.

Amio carefully sniffed the air before shaking his head. "I don't detect the Nitians anywhere nearby," he said.

Vivo gently sniffed Eclipse's head and shook his head. "She didn't run into the Nitians," he said.

"Then who is she calling a bad monster?" Jest asked.

"A bad dream, perhaps?" Jocu said.

Just then, King Lauhin came up to them and he looked relieved. "Oh, good. You found her," he said.

"Father?" Jape asked curiously. "What happened?"

"I'm afraid I might have badly scared the little one in Jocu's arms a moment ago," the king replied. "She pounced on me, calling me 'Kitty' and surprised me."

That surprised them all. "You're almost impossible to catch off guard, Father," Amio said.

King Lauhin chuckled sheepishly before looking more closely at the small dragon and his eyes widened. "Jocu, who is this little dragon?" He asked. "I can sense she's not a tickle dragon and that she is part robot."

Jocu smiled. "This is Eclipse," he said. "She's a Cybertronian that is a techno-organic."

"Jocu and I met her sometime back," Vivo said. "But...how did she get here?"

"Guess we'll have to ask her," Jape said with a gentle smile.

Jocu, seeing Eclipse was still crying a little, smiled at her gently. "It's alright, little one," he cooed, trying to get her to let go so that she could properly meet his father.

But to everyone's shock, the little one didn't let go, but instead began screaming again. "No!" She wailed. "I'll be a good girl! I promise!"

Vivo's eyes widened in shock before looking at Jocu. "Jocu?" He said worriedly.

"The poor little one's caught in a panic attack," Amio said softly.

Eclipse whimpered, hugging Jocu tighter as she noticed the others, shaking hard as she feared they'd hurt her too.

Seeing this, Jocu grew worried. Usually any fear was handled with them tickling the young one who was afraid until they weren't afraid anymore, but in Eclipse's case, they had to calm her down first. "Vivo, see if she'll let you come close," he said. "We need to calm her down."

Sensing that tickling wouldn't be best right now for the little dragon, the yellow-furred Tickle Monster nodded and came closer. "Eclipse?" He said softly.

Hearing his voice, she turned to him, still shaking with tears in her eyes. "V-Vivo?" She asked in a small voice.

He smiled gently and nodded. "It's alright. You're safe here," he said as he began gently petting her head. Feeling the gentle touch, she leaned her head towards him a little.

Jocu joined his brother in petting the young dragon, both giving her gentle scratches behind her ears, to which she started to calm down, but it wasn't until they began rubbing her belly that she fully calmed down. Her grip loosened on the red Tickle Monster and he smiled. "It's alright, little one. Calm down," he said gently. "My father and brothers won't hurt you."

She looked around, shying a little against him as she saw the others, but she noticed how they stood back a little, as if giving her space. She looked back at Jocu. "They're your brothers?" She asked curiously.

"That's right, little one," he said before gesturing to King Lauhin. "And this is King Lauhin, our father."

The king smiled kindly at her. "I do apologize for frightening you earlier, little one," he said gently. "You caught me off-guard."

"Which is nearly impossible to do," Jape said.

Now more curious, Eclipse transformed into her bot form and let Jocu set her down on her feet. "Little one, could you tell us how you got here?" Jest asked her gently.

She bit her lip, unsure about telling them, but felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jocu nodding to her gently as he had an idea how she had gotten to the castle. She took a deep breath. "I can teleport," she replied before demonstrating, teleporting behind Jape, who jumped in surprise, but chuckled in amusement.

Amio then remembered something. "Jocu, didn't you tell us about a little one who loves tickles?" He asked.

"I did," Jocu said. "It's Eclipse. She loves tickles."

"She does?" Blithe asked, a smile growing on his face.

Vivo then smiled and looked at Eclipse. "Eclipse, how would you feel about all of us playing with you to make you feel better?" He asked.

She looked at him. "With tickles?" She asked hopefully.

They all smiled at hearing that and nodded. "Better run, little one," Jocu said playfully, wiggling his fingers teasingly at her.

Giggling as she saw them all give her mischievous looks, Eclipse transformed into her dragon form and began running with them playfully chasing her. Giggling again, she ran all over the castle, managing to keep ahead of them a little before running into a room and hiding under the bed to try and escape the Tickle Monsters on her trail.

King Lauhin and his sons searched for the young one until the king chuckled and indicated into a room, to which the brothers looked and had to chuckle.

In her haste to escape them, Eclipse hadn't realized that her tail was poking out from under the bed. Grinning, Jocu entered the room and reached under the bed, gently grabbing hold on Eclipse and gently tugging her out from her hiding spot.

The little one let out a surprised squeak, but began giggling as she saw they had found her and they gathered around her, wiggling their fingers at her. To their surprise, she didn't try to get away, but gave them her puppy eyes. "Tickle me, please?" She asked.

They all chuckled. "Well, that's a first," Jest said in amusement.

"We've never had a victim ask us to tickle them," Blithe said.

"She's both cute and well mannered," King Lauhin said with a smile.

They all hovered their fingers over Eclipse, making her giggle in anticipation before squealing with laughter as they tickled her playfully.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little one laughed, squealing as raspberries were blown into her neck and her stomach while skillful fingers tickled her sides and feet.

After a bit, they let her up and she transformed back into her bot form, looking at them all. "More tickles?" She asked. "Pretty please?"

Chuckling, they complied and Eclipse laughed happily, not minding that she was being tickled by eight Tickle Monsters. They were gentle and seemed to be amused by her laughter.

Finally, they stopped, seeing she was at her limit. King Lauhin picked her up and held her in a gentle hug. Feeling the gentle embrace, the young femme hugged him back, snuggling into his fur before giggling. "King Kitty," she said with a grin.

The brothers had a hard time not laughing while the king smiled at her, not minding that she called him that. "Are you feeling better, little one?" He asked.

She nodded, hugging him again before looking contrite. "Sorry about scaring you," she said meekly.

He chuckled, rubbing her back gently. "It's alright," he said. "You're very good with stealth."

Happy with the praise and that he wasn't upset at her, not to mention he was gentle just like Jocu and Vivo, Eclipse rested her head on his shoulder in a sign of trust, making the brothers and the king smile.

Jocu's ears then perked up. "I believe your father has arrived back at the Autobot base, Eclipse," he said with a smile.

She grinned, hugging the king once more as he set her down on her feet and she hugged the brothers. "Is it okay...if I come visit sometimes?" She asked hopefully.

Jocu looked up at his father, who smiled and nodded his approval, making the red Tickle Monster smile. "Just be sure to let us know," he said.

"How?" She asked curiously.

"Just call out and we'll answer," he replied.

"Okay," she said before closing her eyes and thinking about the Autobot Base and her father before she teleported, opening her eyes to find herself in Ratchet's medbay and she saw him enter the medbay with Wheeljack. "Daddy!" She exclaimed, running up to him and glomping him.

Ratchet, who turned and opened his arms when he heard her call out, smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I see you didn't tear the place up while we were gone," he said teasingly.

"Hey, come on, Ratch," Wheeljack said, rubbing Eclipse's helm gently. "Your daughter's a good kid. Very well behaved."

"That she is," the doctor said with a nod as Eclipse snuggled into his hug, a smile fixed permanently on her face.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
